Daddy Curly
by Buggziegrl101
Summary: Hearing those two words, 'I'm pregnant,' changed his life forever. Curly is a daddy this time.
1. Chapter 1

Hearing those two words, ''I'm pregnant,'' changed Curly Shepard's life forever. For a second it didn't even occur to him he got his girlfriend, Jay-Jay **(OC)** pregnant until she showed him the pregnancy test.

He didn't get it. He's sup post to be a hoodlum, a no count greaser, but he was going to be a daddy now.

''So are ya goin' to leave now cause I'm knocked up?'' Jay-Jay asked trying to hold back her tears.

''Na,'' was his only answer. They just stood their staring at each other. Jay-Jay left the room and went into her and Curly's room.

He sat down and lit a cigarette. He was ready to be a father. He has hardly ever been around kids, never mind raising one. He was pretty messed up himself. His dad ran out on the family and his step father was a pedophile always making moves at his sister. What was he sup post to do. He can't leave. Jay-Jay is tough and she would whoop his ass. Curly Shepard was sure he has never been this confused in his whole life.

He walked over to the room he and Jay-Jay shared together. She was laying on the bed, frowning.

''Baby,'' he asked.

''What?'' she answered in a cold voice.

''Are are you serious about being pregnant?''

''Oh no, I just thought it would be hilarious to buy a fake pregnancy test and scare you and me into thinking I'm pregnant,'' she said sarcastically.

''Oh. Why are ya so mad?'' he asked and then lit another cigarette.

''Curly, I'm sick of being the responsible one. I have to always make sure you're smart enough to put a condom on because you're too drunk to see straight. I have to go to work everyday while you go around and do things God only knows about. The one night I decide to get dunk with you I wake up pregnant . Now I have a baby to put on top of all of it!'' Were're only eighteen, Curly. We aren't ready to be parents.''

''You think I don't know that?''

''Curly, I have half a mind to give this baby up for adoption.''

''Look Jay your pregnancy hormones are talking. Don't make any rational decisions. I'll shape up.''

Jay-Jay looked Curly dead in the eyes and said, ''You better.''

''What are you gunna do?''

''What I normally do. Work and try to keep ya on your toes.''

Curly sighed, ''Okay. Give me a hug.''

''No.''

When Jay-Jay left, Curly sat down and the bed and buried his hand in his hands. He tried not to get mad because he knew Jay-Jay didn't mean anything she said. It was just hormones. He racked his brain. How was he sup post to take care of a baby? Curly laid down on the bed and fell asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Around nine o'clock that night Curly went into the living room to try to talk to Jay-Jay about the baby. When he got into the room he saw Jay-Jay laying on the couch sobbing and holding her stomach. He laid down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Come on baby. Everything's gunna be alright,'' Curly said in hopes to calm her down.

''You always say that, _Charles,_ but nothing is ever alright,'' she said in between sobs.

''Come on now, _Jennifer, _I'm trying to help.''

''It's not working.''

''Look you have nothing to worry 'bout. I'm going to be there for our kid.''

''Do you mean that?''

''Of course.''

''Okay.''

They hugged and Jay-Jay fell asleep. Curly kissed her on the head and then got his jacket. He was going to the Curtis house to talk to Ponyboy. Ponyboy was seventeen and had a one year old daughter with his girlfriend, Savannah. After Johnny and Dally died Ponyboy became slutty and dated a lot of girls. He and Savannah dated for seven months when she got pregnant. They were only fifteen then. After the baby was born Ponyboy stopped doing drugs, but he still drank and smoked.

Ponyboy answered with his daughter, Hanna, in his arms.

''Hey Curls,'' Ponyboy said in a high voice. He sounded drunk.

''I got to talk to ya Pone.''

''What 'bout?''

''Kids.''

''Like this one?'' Ponyboy asked while he pointed to his daughter.

''Yeah.''

''Fist let me get Savannah to take her. I don't want her hearing this conversation.''

''Okay.''

''Savannah!'' Pony screamed,'' get her!''

Savannah came out of the house clad in a robe that was really short.

''Come here baby,'' Savannah said once she got her daughter. Before she went in she kissed Pony and Pony kissed her and Hanna.

''So what's up Curly.''

''Look I need advice. About...kids.''

''Why? Ya thinkin' of having a little baby runnin' 'round your house?''

''Jay-Jay is pregnant.''

''Wow, Curly, I never thought the stork would bring a baby to your door.''

''Yeah. So what's it like, being a dad and all.''

''It blows.''

''What?'' Curly was scared by then.

''Don't get me wrong I love Savannah and my baby, but when I became a dad I couldn't do anything. Your whole world revolves around 'at baby.''

''I figured that.''

''What else do ya want to know. I got all night.''

''Is it hard?''

''Depends. Hanna doesn't really cry that much. She never did. Every baby is different.''

''I'm scared Curtis. I'm afraid I'm gunna fuck him or her up.''

''Just make sure ya act decent 'round them. Teach them all the right stuff. Don't be afraid to yell. I'm tellin' ya if you're responsible you'll be just fine.''

Was Pony crazy? He didn't act decent around his daughter at all. He drank when she was around, he swore around her, screamed by her, his face was covered with piercings. Then again, Hanna was a real good kid. Maybe Savannah was the thing keeping Hanna on her toes. Curly didn't know nor care.

''Does it go fast?''

Ponyboy froze for a moment. It seemed he was sobering up and thinking about some memories of his daughter when she was fist born.

''Yeah. It goes real fast. That's the beauty though.''

''Sure. Well thanks Ponyboy.''

''No problem.''

When Curly left Ponyboy went in the house and lit up a cigarette and thought about his daughter. She was growing up fast. He also wondered about Curly's kid. A lot of children on the east side of Tulsa were unplanned. The only reason why Hanna was born was because he and Savannah were both high and and drunk, so they didn't use any protection. He just shrugged it off and went inside to fall asleep.

When Curly got home he went and slept on the couch with Jay-Jay in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Curly Chapter 3

-3 weeks later-

"Curly you dumbass!'', his brother Tim yelled at him. Curly's family just found out about the pregnancy and not everyone was happy. His mom and step dad wanted him to marry Jay-Jay, Tim was pissed he got drunk…again, and Angela was weirded out by the fact she was going to be an aunt.

"Why the hell are you mad?'' Curly asked while getting pissed. Tim answered but Curly just blocked it out. He hung up and paced around Jay-Jay's house. She was four weeks pregnant and they still had no idea what they were going to do about the baby. Curly wasn't sure if he did want to pop the big question. Him and Jay-Jay's one year anniversary was coming up. Another thing for him to worry about.

A couple hours later him and Jay-Jay walked around the park and talked about the baby.

" So what do ya want to do with it?'' Jay-Jay asked.

" I guess I wanna keep it,'' he answered.

" Curly this is serious. It's no 'I guess' or 'I don't know, maybe' this is important.''

" What do you wanna do?''

" I want to keep it, Curly. I'm just trying to take your thoughts into consideration.''

Curly thought for a while. A baby would keep him out of trouble and give him something to do besides smoke with Ponyboy or fuck Jay-Jay.

"Lets keep it.''

"Are you sure.''

"Yeah.''

"Okay then.'' The couple hugged each other and continued their walk in the park.

When they were about to go home they ran into Pony, Savannah, and Hanna.

"Hey guys,'' Jay-Jay greeted. Curly just nodded at them.

"So I heard ya got knocked up,'' Savannah said to Jay-Jay, ignoring everyone else.

"Yeah.''

''I'll tell ya this,t he pregnancy ain't so bad, it's pushing da baby out ya va jay-jay.''

''Okay...''

''But its all worth it though,'' Savannah said then her and Ponyboy simultaneously smiled at their daughter.

''Good to know.''

''Come on baby Hanna needs her nap,'' Ponyboy said. Everyone said bye to each other.

When Curly and Jay-Jay got home Curly grabbed a box from his coat pocket. Before he and Jay-Jay went for their walked he managed to make a pricy purchase with some money he earned and stole.

''Jay, I gotta ask ya somethin','' Curly said, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

''What is it Curls?''

He opened the box and got one knee. Jay-Jay put her hands over her mouth.

''Jay, will you marry me?''

Tears of joy pored from her eyes. ''Yes,'' she said in between weeps of joy.

Curly slipped the ring on her finger and the couple kissed. It was weird for both of them knowing they were getting married. This was the longest relationship both of them had ever had.

They fell asleep in each other arms again that night. Curly was glad he listened to his mother.

**Up coming chapters:**

**1 Jay-Jay and Savannah talk about mother hood**

**2 Curly and Jay-jay fight**

**3 Pregnancy hormones make Jay-Jay and angry bitch**


End file.
